Summer
by bl3achtou4ro
Summary: Pertemuan pertama mereka adalah saat musim panas. Pertemuan yang menghasilkan sebuah kenangan. Karena bagaimanapun juga Ichigo telah menganggapnya sebagai bagian terpenting dalam hidupnya. Namun bagaimana jika takdir berkata lain?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Tite Kubo (**久保 帯人**)**

**"Summer (**夏**)"**

**Chapter 1

* * *

**

Mata coklat musim gugurnya dengan serius memandang seorang pria paruh baya yang sedang sibuk mempersiapkan berkas-berkas laporan yang menumpuk di meja. "Tou-san, apa pekerjaan tou-san tidak bisa di tunda?" tanyanya polos.

Sang ayah tersenyum dan berjalan menghampiri putra kecilnya, "Tidak bisa Ichigo. Akhir-akhir ini kejahatan di kota Karakura terus meningkat, jadi sudah tugas tou-san sebagai polisi untuk mengatasinya."

"Tapi polisi lain juga masih banyak. Tou-san tidak perlu repot-repot."

Isshin tertawa. "Memang. Tapi tou-san ini kepala kepolisian devisi 5, jadi tou-san harus memberi contoh yang baik untuk bawahan tou-san."

Ichigo merengut. "Lalu bagaimana dengan rencana liburan musim panas kita ke Pantai Karakura? Aku ingin mencari kerang tou-san."

"Ichigo sayang, lain kali kita bisa pergi ke sana. Liburan musim panas Ichi masih lama. Benar kan?" tanya seorang wanita yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu.

"Kaa-chan!" Ichigo menghambur ke pelukan ibunya dan mengangguk pelan.

"Tapi tou-san harus janji setelah pekerjaan tou-san selesai kita pergi ke Pantai Karakura," kata Ichigo sambil mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya.

Isshin tersenyum kemudian mensejajarkan diri dengan Ichigo dan mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya dengan jari kelingking Ichigo yang mungil.

**x****xx**

Ichigo baru saja selesai bermain bola di lapangan. Cuaca siang hari yang begitu terik membuatnya ingin segera pulang dan minum es buatan kaa-chan. Sesekali dihapusnya keringat yang turun dari dahinya.

Langkah Ichigo terhenti di depan sebuah rumah kosong. Di halaman rumah itu terdapat sebuah pohon mangga yang buahnya ranum.

"Kalau aku petik sebuah mangga apa boleh?" Ichigo berkata. Ia sadar takkan ada yang menjawabnya.

Lama ia berpikir dan sesaat kemudian ia tersenyum. "Mungkin boleh."

Ichigo membuka pintu pagar rumah yang tak terkunci dan meletakkan bola yang dibawanya di bawah pohon mangga. Dengan hati-hati, ia mulai memanjat pohon itu.

**x****xx**

"Krek,"

Pintu rumah itu terbuka dan seorang anak perempuan yang berusia 6 tahun keluar dari dalam rumah. Tampak olehnya sebuah bola yang tergeletak di bawah pohon mangga milik ojii-sannya.

Diambilnya bola itu. Kini mata violet besarnya terlihat kebingungan mencari sosok sang pemilik bola.

"Itu bolaku…"

Gadis kecil itu melihat ke atas. Dilihatnya seorang anak laki-laki sebaya dengannya sedang duduk di batang pohon sambil membawa sebuah mangga, berambut orange dan bola mata coklat, kombinasi yang tepat. Anak itu balik memandangnya, dengan tatapan penuh rasa penasaran.

"Kau siapa? Apa yang kau lakukan di situ?" tanyanya.

"Aku Ichigo. Maaf aku hanya ingin minta sebuah mangga. Kau sendiri siapa?"

Gadis kecil itu tertawa dan membuat Ichigo heran. "Apanya yang lucu?"

"Tidak ada. Aku Rukia," jawabnya sambil tersenyum begitu manis. Diletakkannya bola itu kembali ke tanah. "Aku ingin naik ke sana."

"Memang anak perempuan bisa memanjat pohon?" tanya Ichigo heran.

"Tentu saja."

**xxx**

Terlihat binar keheranan yang tercermin dari kristal coklat milik Ichigo saat melihat gadis kecil itu berhasil memanjat pohon dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Bagaimana bisa?" Ichigo mengerutkan dahinya.

"Ojii-san yang mengajarkannya. Aku suka naik ke tempat tinggi. Kau tahu kenapa?" tanya Rukia.

Ichigo memiringkan sedikit kepalanya. "Kenapa?"

"Aku suka lihat awan dan langit biru. Rasanya sungguh tenang dan damai," Rukia memejamkan mata.

Ichigo sedikit tersipu namun segera ditepisnya. "Rukia, mangga ini boleh kuambil?"

Rukia membuka matanya dan menatap sebuah mangga yang dibawa Ichigo. "Tentu boleh. Ojii-san pasti tidak akan marah."

Mereka tersenyum berpandangan. Violet dipertemukan dengan kristal cokelat yang begitu bening.

**xxx**

Seperti yang dijanjikan tou-sannya tiga hari yang lalu, sekarang Ichigo sedang berada di Pantai Karakura. Ia jongkok dan menggali pasir pantai dengan semangat. Berharap ia dapat menemukan kerang yang banyak.

Setengah jam telah berlalu. Ichigo mulai bosan. Seberapa dalam pun ia menggali pasir itu, ia belum menemukan kerang yang dicarinya.

"Kalau tahu begini aku tidak mau ke pantai," pikirnya sebal.

Kristal coklat milik Ichigo mulai mengamati keadaan sekelilingnya. Terlihat beberapa orang yang tak dikenalnya sedang berenang ataupun membangun benteng pasir. Ichigo juga melihat tou-san dan kaa-channya sedang duduk di pinggir pantai. Ia tersenyum dan berjanji tidak akan mengganggu mereka untuk saat ini.

Tatapannya terhenti pada seorang gadis kecil yang memakai topi pantai. Ichigo tersenyum lebar. Diambilnya ember kecil yang ada di sampingnya dan berlari menghampiri gadis itu.

"Rukia…" panggilnya.

Gadis kecil itu menoleh dan tersenyum lebar. "Ichigo. Kita betemu lagi ya…"

Ichigo mengangguk cepat dan duduk di samping Rukia. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Mencari kerang ?"

Rukia mengangguk dan memandangi Ichigo. Sesaat kemudian ia sadar, "Wajahmu kenapa ditekuk begitu? Ada masalah?"

Ichigo menghela nafas. "Dari tadi aku menggali pasir tapi tak menemukan satu buah kerang pun. Kau juga begitu?"

Rukia tertawa kecil dan mengambil ember yang ada di sampingnya.

"Wah, banyak sekali kerang yang kau dapat," kata Ichigo setengah tak percaya. "Jangan-jangan kau beli di toko ikan?"

Rukia cemberut. "Mencari kerang itu ada caranya."

"Benarkah. Lalu bagaimana caranya?" tanya Ichigo antusias.

"Kalau kita garuk pasir tepi laut perlahan dengan garpu, begitu ombak datang beberapa saat kemudian. Lihat kerang mengapung dari dalam pasir kan?" Rukia tersenyum lebar.

"Kau benar. Bagaimana bisa tahu?" tanyanya heran.

"Ojii-san yang mengajarkannya."

"Ojii-sanmu pandai sekali. Aku jadi ingin tahu seperti apa orangnya" kata Ichigo.

"Itu di sana" Rukia menunjuk seorang kakek berjenggot panjang yang sedang duduk di bawah pohon.

Ichigo terpana. "Jenggotnya panjang sekali"

"Aku juga berpikiran begitu."

Mereka berdua tertawa. Satu lagi kenangan yang dibuncahkan oleh waktu.

**x****xx**

Takdir. Kata itu bersifat mutlak, absolut dan tidak bisa dirubah. Bagaimanapun seseorang berusaha mencegahnya hal itu akan sia-sia…

.

.

.

"Prang"

Suara benda terjatuh membuat Rukia terbangun dan mengucek matanya. 'Apa yang dilakukan ojii-san malam-malam begini?'

"Krieek"

Rukia membuka pintu kamarnya dengan perlahan. Suasana di luar kamar begitu gelap. 'Tumben ojii-san mematikan lampu' pikirnya.

Dirabanya dinding yang ada didekatnya. Tangan mungilnya mencoba mencari tombol lampu dan menghentikan kegelapan yang masih menyelimuti rumah ini.

"Ketemu," ucapnya senang saat mendapati tombol lampu yang teraba oleh telapak tangannya.

Ceklik. Lampu menyala dan seketika itu pula mata violetnya membulat sempurna. Rukia melihat Yamamoto ojii-san disekap oleh dua orang tak dikenal.

"Kalian siapa?" tanya Rukia polos.

Salah satu dari laki-laki itu tersenyum dan berjalan mendekatinya. "Kau Rukia?" tanyanya.

Rukia mengangguk dan membuat laki-laki itu menyeringai kemenangan. "Percuma saja kau menutupi keberadaan cucumu. Aku sudah menemukannya."

Wajah Yamamoto terlihat tegang. Kalau saja dia tidak disekap begini, dia pasti akan menyuruh Rukia lari menjauhi tempat itu.

"Rukia manis, kau mirip sekali dengan ibumu? Bagaimana kalau aku akan mempertemukanmu dengan orang tua kandungmu? Kau ingin sekali bertemu dengan mereka bukan?" tanya seorang laki-laki yang mempunyai bola mata berwarna biru muda itu. Ia yakin gadis kecil dihadapannya akan mengangguk dan menjawab ya. Dengan begitu ia akan dapat meluruskan rencananya.

Namun harapan itu salah besar. Rukia menggeleng dengan yakin. "Aku tidak mau bertemu dengan mereka. Sejak kecil mereka tidak pernah mencariku."

"Hahahaha" terdengar gelak tawa dari seorang laki-laki yang menyekap Yamamoto.

"Kenapa kau malah menertawai temanmu sendiri?" gerutunya.

"Kau sungguh tidak berbakat dalam merayu anak kecil. Biar aku yang mencobanya."

Laki-laki itu beranjak menjauh dari tempat Yamamoto dan mendekati Rukia. "Kau tahu ojii-sanmu sedang sakit? Dan hanya kami yang mempunyai obat untuk menyembuhkannya."

Terlihat binar kecemasan dan ketakutan dari kristal violet milik Rukia. "Benarkah itu? Lalu aku harus bagaimana?"

Laki-laki itu tersenyum simpul dan mengagumi kecerdasan gadis kecil yang ada dihadapannya.

"Aku akan memberikan obat itu, asal kau mau membantuku. Bagaimana?"

Rukia mengangguk perlahan.

"Nah, bagus. Ayo kita segera pergi dari sini. Rumah ini akan terbakar. Hei jangan lupa bawa Yamamoto," kata laki-laki itu sambil menggenggam tangan mungil Rukia.

"Baiklah," ujar temannya dengan nada terpaksa.

**x****xx**

Suara sirine mobil pemadam kebakaran membuat Ichigo terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya. Matanya yang masih setengah terpejam itu melirik jam berbentuk singa yang ada di meja di samping tempat tidurnya. Pukul 02.00. Ia segera melompat dari tempat tidur dan berlari keluar kamar.

"Kaa-chan" teriaknya sambil menuruni tangga.

"Lho, Ichigo terbangun ya?" tanya sesosok cantik yang sedang berdiri di samping pintu pagar rumah mereka.

"Kaa-chan, tadi aku mendengar suara sirine mobil pemadam kebakaran. Memang rumah siapa yang terbakar?"

Sang ibu mengelus rambut orange milik Ichigo. "Rumah yang ada di ujung gang. Kau pernah dapat mangga dari sana. Sekarang tou-san sedang ada di tempat kejadian. Ikut membantu memadamkan api dengan warga yang lain."

Kristal coklat itu membulat sempurna. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. 'Bagaimana dengan Rukia?' pikirnya cemas.

"Ichigo kau mau kemana sayang?' teriak Masaki saat melihat Ichigo berlari menuju rumah di ujung jalan yang terbakar.

Ichigo tak peduli dengan teriakan kaa-channya. Ia juga tak peduli kaki telanjangnya yang menginjak aspal dan beberapa kerikil. Yang dapat Ichigo lakukan saat ini adalah berlari. Terus berlari menuju rumah yang ada di ujung gang. Keringatnya mengucur dari dahinya. 'Rukia, aku yakin kau tidak apa-apa. Kau gadis kecil yang pintar dan kuat yang pernah aku kenal selama ini. Oh…Kami-sama tolong lindungi dia' guman Ichigo. Ia benar-benar berharap Rukia akan baik-baik saja, karena bagaimanapun juga Ichigo telah menganggap Rukia sebagai bagian penting dalam hidupnya.

"Tou-san" panggil Ichigo ketika melihat ayahnya yang sedang mengambil air untuk membantu memadamkan api.

"Lho, Ichigo kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanyanya kaget.

"Tou-san, bagaimana keadaan orang yang menghuni rumah itu?" tanya Ichigo.

Isshin menggeleng dan terlihat sedih. "Belum ada yang tahu dengan keadaan mereka. Api yang membakar rumah ini terlalu besar, sulit untuk keluar apalagi jika sudah terjebak di dalam api."

Ichigo menggeleng. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba tangisnya pecah. "RUKIAAAAAA" teriaknya dengan suara yang lebih parau. Ichigo berusaha mendekati rumah itu namun dicegah oleh Masaki yang tiba-tiba datang.

"Kaa-chan, Ru..kia" kata Ichigo terputus-putus. Tangisannya semakin keras dan dia mempererat pelukannya pada Masaki yang berusaha untuk menenangkannya.

**-TBC-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** : 久保 帯人

"夏**"**

**Chapter 2

* * *

**

_15 tahun kemudian__..._

Gerbong _shinkansen_ yang dinaiki Ichigo penuh penumpang. Tak ada satu suara pun yang terdengar kecuali suara besi yang saling bergesek di bawah _shinkansen_. Mata coklat musim gugurnya mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh sudut gerbong. Setidaknya ada tiga puluh penumpang lebih yang sibuk dengan kegiatan merka masing-masing dan tak lupa di telinga mereka bertengger sepasang _earphone_. Ichigo mengernyitkan dahi saat melihat beberapa penumpang yang dia yakini hanya pura-pura tidur dan berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk terlihat tidur. Ia sendiri heran mengapa mereka harus melakukan itu, mungkin ini salah satu dedikasi yang orang-orang tunjukkan untuk menjaga keheningan di dalam gerbong.

Selama pindah ke Tokyo, ini pertama kalinya bagi Ichigo pergi naik _shinkansen_. Mengingat sejak sekolah dia memilih untuk jalan kaki. Baru tiga bulan yang lalu, ia menghentikan aktifitas itu, karena tou-sannya memberikan sebuah mobil jeep atas keberhasilannya menjadi pimpinan divisi tiga di kepolisian Jepang yang berpusat di Tokyo. Ichigo sendiri bingung kenapa hari ini ia ingin sekali merasakan naik kereta express kebanggaan masyarakat Jepang.

Di ujung gerbong, mata coklat musim gugur itu menemukan sesosok wanita memakai jaket coklat dengan syal putih melilit lehernya. Ia tidak dapat melihat wajah wanita itu karena wanita itu sedang berdiri membelakangi Ichigo dan mengadahkan wajahnya ke atas tanpa mempedulikan sekitarnya.

Kerutan di dahi Ichigo bertambah, bulan Agustus merupakan bulan terpanas di Jepang. Seingat Ichigo sewaktu ia tak sengaja melihat iklan di TV, model pakaian wanita yang lagi tren di musim panas ini adalah rok resmi A-line berwarna _peach_ dan kemeja sutra lembut lengan panjang dengan motif floral kecil warna-warni. Rambut wanita itu berwarna hitam, tak seperti perempuan muda Jepang lainnya yang suka mengikuti model dengan mengecat pirang rambut mereka. 'Orang aneh' pikirnya.

Mungkin karena penasaran, tanpa sadar Ichigo melangkah kecil mendekati wanita itu. Namun tiba-tiba tubuhnya berguncang ke depan menandakan _shinkanshen_ yang di naikinya sudah tiba di _Shinjuku Eki_. Ichigo menghela nafas dan secepat mungkin keluar dari gerbong.

Sementara itu wanita yang dianggap Ichigo 'orang aneh' segera tersadar dari lamunannya. Mata violet miliknya melihat jam tangan yang dipakainya. Raut wajahnya mendadak pucat. Ia segera keluar gerbong dan berlari menuju _South Exit Gate_.

**xxx**

Ichigo melirik jam tangan miliknya, masih terlalu awal untuk sampai di kantor pusat kepolisian. Ia memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki melewati jarak sejauh lima blok dari stasiun ke kantor pusat. Dengan begitu, Ichigo masih mempunyai waktu untuk menghadirkan bayangan Rukia di pelupuk mata. Bayangan wajah yang membuatnya harus menelan dan mengakui kenyataan pahit akibat takdir yang dialaminya lima belas tahun yang lalu.

Tak pernah terlintas di pikiran Ichigo untuk bercita-cita menjadi seorang polisi seperti tou-sannya. Namun setelah kejadian kebakaran lima belas tahun yang lalu membuatnya berubah pikiran. Mungkin dengan begini ia akan lebih mudah untuk menemukan Rukia yang sampai sekarang ia yakini bahwa gadis itu masih hidup dan entah berada dimana.

Ichigo berjalan memasuki gedung putih berasitektur modern yang merupakan kantor pusat kepolisian Jepang. Terlihat suasana kantor yang ramai dan sibuk seperti biasanya.

"_Ohayou_ _taichou_," sapa senyum lebar saat Ichigo masuk ke ruangan divisi tiga.

"Renji, tumben kau sudah datang pagi-pagi begini?" tanya Ichigo heran. Tidak biasanya _fuku-taichou_nya itu datang lebih pagi dari Ichigo.

Renji mengangguk. Wajahnya mulai terlihat serius. "Ada kasus pembunuhan pemilik _department store_ Takashimaya."

Mata musim gugur Ichigo membulat sempurna."Kenapa kau tidak segera memberitahuku?"

"Berita itu baru dilaporkan sejam yang lalu. Sepertinya saksi mata baru menemukan mayat tadi pagi di ruangan kerja direktur utama."

Ichigo segera mengambil berkas-berkas laporan dan berbagai macam foto dari TKP dari tangan Renji. Ia meneliti setiap foto yang ada. Kebanyakan dari foto itu adalah foto mayat. "Bagaimana menurutmu? Kau pasti sudah lihat foto ini lebih dulu daripada aku," tanya Ichigo.

Renji mengangguk. "Sepertinya pembunuhan itu sudah direncanakan matang-matang. Bagaimana pun juga Takashimaya adalah department store paling terkenal dan paling mahal di Jepang. Suasana daerah di kawasan itu selalu ramai apalagi letaknya dekat dengan stasiun Shinjuku yang tak pernah sepi. Sulit sekali bisa membunuh orang di tempat yang dikelilingi banyak orang seperti itu. Bagaimana menurut _taichou_?"

"Aku pikir pelakunya pasti Hanabi," kata Ichigo yakin.

"Kenapa _taichou_ bisa berpikiran seperti itu? Apa gara-gara Hanabi adalah buronan yang saat ini sedang di cari polisi jadi _taichou_ langsung menuduhnya membunuh pemilik _department_? Lagipula tidak ada bukti," tanya Renji meminta kepastian.

"Kau lihat lagi foto ini," Ichigo menunjukkan foto yang memperlihatkan seorang wanita berusia sekitar empat puluh tujuh tahun pemilik _department store_ Takashiyama dalam keadaan berbaring. "Lihat di bagian leher agak sedikit ke belakang, ada tanda kembang api kecil. Tanda ini selalu ditinggalkan Hanabi saat dia berhasil membunuh sang korban. Memang tidak terlalu jelas karena tertutup rambut mayat yang panjang. Coba nanti kau lihat di bagian otopsi," jelas Ichigo. Renji mengambil kembali foto itu dari tangan Ichigo dan memeriksanya lebih teliti.

Ichigo berjalan ke arah mejanya dan membuka satu kancing kemejanya sekaligus membuat dasinya lebih longgar. Dibukanya laci bagian bawah meja kerjanya. Disana terdapat sebuah kerang bewarna putih dengan warna ungu di beberapa bagian. Ichigo mengambil kerang itu dan tersenyum miris. Dia masih ingat dengan jelas, Rukia memberikan kerang itu saat mereka bermain bersama di pantai Karakura lima belas tahun yang lalu. Ichigo masih menyimpan benda itu sampai sekarang karena hanya itulah benda yang masih mengingatkan dirinya tentang Rukia.

"Menurut _taichou_, kenapa Hanabi mela..." kata-kata Renji terputus saat melihat Ichigo. Renji tahu apa yang Ichigo alami karena sebulan yang lalu Renji tidak sengaja bertanya kepada Ichigo kenapa dia menyimpan sebuah kerang di lacinya.

**Flashback**

Renji melirik jam di tangan kirinya. Sudah waktu jam makan siang. Dilihatnya Ichigo sedang duduk bersandar di kursinya dan memegang sebuah kerang. Alis Renji berkerut. Ia selalu bertanya-tanya kenapa _taichou_nya itu tidak pernah keluar untuk makan siang. Mungkin karena pekerjaan sebagai kapten yang terlalu banyak. Itulah alasan yang selalu Renji pikirkan. Lalu kerang itu? Ia sendiri masih penasaran.

Dengan ragu-ragu Renji bertanya. "Anou, _taichou _boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

Ichigo mengangguk dan meletakkan kerang itu kembali ke tempatnya. Di laci bagian bawah. "Kau mau tanya apa Renji?"

"Kenapa _taichou_ menyimpan kerang itu? Sebagai jimat?" tanya Renji penasaran.

Ichigo tertawa getir. "Mungkin iya. Ini jimat keberuntunganku. Karena Rukia yang memberikan ini padaku."

"Rukia?"

"Teman masa kecilku. Dari dulu sampai sekarang aku selalu menganggapnya sebagai bagian terpenting dari hidupku."

Renji tersenyum lebar. Ia tak menyangka _taichou_nya yang terkenal cuek dan dingin kepada semua gadis ternyata bisa berubah seperti ini. "Aku jadi ingin tahu seperti apa orang yang bernama Rukia itu. Sekarang dia ada dimana _taichou_?" tanya Renji begitu antusias

Ichigo berbalik menghadap jendela di belakang meja kerjanya dan memandang langit biru kota Tokyo. "Entahlah. Aku sendiri tidak tahu dia dimana. Dulu kami berpisah saat rumah Rukia kebakaran. Mungkin ini terdengar aneh, tapi aku punya keyakinan kuat kalau Rukia masih hidup."

Renji tahu pasti Ichigo sengaja membelakanginya. Entah kenapa dia bisa mengira seperti itu. Mungkin agar orang lain tak tahu dibalik tatapan matanya yang selalu bisa membuat semua orang beku terdapat sorot mata kesedihan yang terpancar dari mata musim gugur itu. "Maaf...aku tidak bermaksud..."

"Tidak apa-apa," Ichigo memotong kata-kata Renji. "Aku percaya padamu," Ichigo berbalik dan tersenyum.

Hanya beberapa kata itu saja sanggup membuat Renji sangat bersyukur bisa menjadi fuku-taichou divisi tiga.

**End of flashback**

"Renji!" panggil Ichigo.

Renji segera tersadar dari lamunannya. "Eh...iya _taichou_. Tadi aku mau bertanya menurut _taichou_ apa motif Hanabi melakukan pembunuhan ini?"

Ichigo membuka beberapa laporan di dalam map. Berusaha meneliti dan mencari tahu. "Entahlah. Aku merasa aneh dengan cara pemikiran orang itu."

Renji menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Menunjukkan bahwa dirinya bingung dengan penjelasan Ichigo.

Ichigo menghela nafas. "Berdasarkan data yang kepolisian dapat, aku mengambil beberapa kesimpulan. Pertama, Hanabi selalu melakukan pembunuhan di setiap musim panas. Sedangkan di musim lain tidak. Kedua, orang-orang yang diincar pun selalu orang-orang yang terkenal di masyarakat. Ketiga, dia selalu memberikan tanda berupa kembang api kecil pada tubuh mayat. Kenapa dia sengaja melakukan itu? Bukankah itu mempermudah kepolisian dengan memberitahu bahwa yang melakukan perbuatan itu adalah Hanabi."

Renji mengangguk dan menambahkan. "Lagipula sampai sekarang kepolisian belum tahu apakah Hanabi itu seorang laki-laki atau perempuan."

**x****xx**

Rukia berjalan keluar dari stasiun dan secepat mungkin menuju _West Shinjuku_. Menghindari beberapa kemungkinan fatal yang pasti akan didapatkannya bila ia tidak mengikuti kecepatan berjalan orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Kemungkinan pertama, ia akan terlambat menjenguk ojii-sannya. Karena ia hanya dapat menjenguk ojii-san sekali dalam sehari dalam waktu sepuluh menit. Bila ia tak datang tepat waktu, Rukia yakin pasti ia tak akan diperbolehkan masuk dan harus menunggu esok hari untuk bertemu dengan beliau. Kemungkinan kedua, bila ia tak berjalan secepat yang ia bisa, Rukia bisa terseruduk orang dari belakang dan segera terlempar dari trotoar. Rukia tahu Tokyo berbeda dengan Karakura. Tidak ada orang yang ingin berjalan santai di kota ini. Yang past tidak di Shinjuku, salah satu distrik di Tokyo yang merupakan distrik tersibuk di Jepang.

Rukia bernafas lega saat ia sampai di sebuah rumah yang lebih mirip kantor dengan kaca-kaca besar menutupi sebagian besar dindingnya.

.

.

.

.

"Bila terlambat lima menit lagi, kau tidak akan bisa bertemu dengan kakekmu hari ini. Kau tahu itu Rukia?"

Rukia tersenyum tipis. "Aku mengerti Grimmjow. Terima kasih sudah mengingatkanku."

Grimmjow tersenyum dan mengangguk. Diambilnya kunci yang ada di saku kiri celananya dan ia menyuruh Rukia masuk setelah ia membuka pintu sebuah ruangan tempat Yamamoto berada.

Rukia tersenyum lebar saat melihat keadaan ojii-sannya sedikit lebih baik daripada tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Ternyata rayuan yang dikatakan oleh orang itu lima belas tahun yang lalu itu benar. Awalnya ia pikir orang itu bohong namun ternyata ojii-sannya benar-benar sakit. Menurut cerita yang Rukia dengar, ojii-sannya menghirup gas radioaktif akibat ledakan sebuah pabrik di sebuah pulau kecil yang ada di utara kota Tokyo.

"Ojii-san," panggil Rukia. "Kenapa berdiri di dekat jendela seperti itu? Ojii-san masih belum sembuh. Ayo kembali ke tempat tidur."

Yamamoto tersenyum. "Ojii-san hanya ingin lihat langit biru saja."

Rukia berjalan mendekati kakeknya dan menuntunnya kembali ke tempat tidur. "Rukia, ojii-san ingin kau berhenti melakukan perbuatan jahat suruhan orang itu," kata Yamamoto memulai pembicaraan seriusnya.

Rukia menggeleng. "Ojii-san sudah mengatakan hal itu berulang kali. Tapi keputusanku tetap sama. Aku tidak akan berhenti. Toh, aku hanya menuruti perintah orang itu demi kesehatan ojii-san. Jika tidak, mereka pasti akan berhenti memberikan obat untuk ojii-san."

Yamamoto menggenggam erat tangan Rukia seolah menitipkan sebuah harapan dan permohonan. "Tidak apa-apa ojii-san mati. Ojii-san sudah tua. Jangan korbankan dirimu begitu banyak demi ojii-san."

Sekali lagi Rukia menggeleng. "Ojii-san jangan bicara seperti itu. Ojii-san satu-satunya keluarga yang Rukia miliki saat ini. Dan Rukia akan melakukan apa pun demi kesembuhan ojii-san."

"Kau masih punya orang tua Rukia. Ingat itu. Ojii-san mohon carilah mereka. Karena ojii-san yakin mereka pasti bisa membantumu terlepas dari orang itu."

"Ojii-san aku..."kata-kata Rukia terputus saat ia melihat ada orang yang membuka pintu dan masuk ke dalam.

"Maaf aku mengganggu Rukia. Tapi waktumu sudah habis," Grimmjow mengingatkan.

Rukia mengangguk pelan. "Ojii-san, Rukia pergi dulu. Besok Rukia akan datang lagi," katanya seraya memeluk orang tua renta itu.

"Ingat pesan ojii-san Rukia. Cari orang tuamu," bisik Yamamoto.

.

.

.

.

"Terima kasih sudah menjaga ojii-sanku," kata Rukia pada Grimmjow yang saat ini sedang mengunci kembali pintu ruangan Yamamoto.

Grimmjow menggeleng. "Aku hanya melakukan tugas. Bagaimana? Kakekmu masih menyuruhmu untuk mencari kedua orang tuamu dan berhenti melakukan perbuatan jahat suruhan bos?"

Rukia mengangguk pelan. "Seandainya aku bisa membantumu, pasti aku bantu," ujar Grimmjow lirih.

Rukia tersenyum. Ia bersyukur orang yang disuruh menjaga tempat Yamamoto adalah Grimmjow. Walaupun ia tampak seperti orang jahat dan akan menurut apa yang saja yang diperintahkan tuannya, termasuk bila ia disuruh membunuh orang. Rukia tahu dibalik sifatnya yang seperti itu, Grimmjow adalah teman yang baik dan dapat diandalkan.

"Terima kasih. Kau baik sekali Grimmjow," kata Rukia

"_We're friends. That's what friends do_," jelas Grimmjow dan berhasil membuat Rukia tersenyum mendengarnya. Terlihat jelas sekali mata violetnya kini berkaca-kaca.

Alis Grimmjow terangkat. Ia baru menyadari keanehan akan gadis yang ada di sampingnya. "Eh...kenapa musim panas seperti ini kau memakai jaket dan syal? Dasar aneh."

"Apa kau bilang? Terserah aku mau memakai pakaian apa," jawab Rukia disertai sebuah jitakan ke kepala Grimmjow dan berhasil membuatnya meringis kesakitan.

"Ehm...wah kalian akrab sekali."

Reflek Rukia dan Grimmjow segera menoleh. "Apa kabar Hanabi-chan?" tanya orang itu dengan senyum khasnya.

**-TBC-**

A/N:

Special thanks to:

**So-Chand 'Luph pLend', Astrella Kurosaki, , Jee-ya Zettyra, Aizawa Ayumu, Yuki-ssme, sarsaraway20, Ciel , Ruki Yagami, nutmeg-not-head, aRaRaNcHa, Yuu Ika.**

Mungkin pembaca masih penasaran bagaimana Rukia bisa akrab dengan Grimmjow. Memang di chapter ini tidak dijelaskan. Tapi pasti akan author jelaskan. Jadi harus sedikit bersabar.

Ah iya. Pasti ada yang heran kenapa saya memilih nama Hanabi. Karena judul fic ini summer jadi saya mengambil sebuah tradisi masyarakat Jepang yang mengadakan festival kembang api saat musim panas. Lalu saya teringat dengan _Sumidagawa Hanabi_. Jadwal festival yang biasanya diadakan pada hari Sabtu terakhir di bulan Juli.

Maaf updatenya lama. Sempat author pikir untuk tidak melanjutkan fic ini karena belum ada ide untuk chapter selanjutnya.

Bila ada sesuatu yang kurang, mohon author dikasih tahu. RnR?


End file.
